The invention is directed to forming endoperoxides.
Ultraviolet light has been proposed and used to synthesize a number of molecules. Processes that use ultraviolet light often exhibit an uncontrolled reaction and produce low yields.
Endoperoxides have been formed using a variety of organic photosensitizers including dicyanoanthracene (DCA) and triphenylpyrylium tetrafluoroborate (TPP).